toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Story of Three Toons
This is a story of three toons. Two are dogs, one is a duck. I sincerely hope you can figure out which one is a duck and which two are dogs. They are all brothers, and they go on an adventure together. They are (in descending order of strength) Doctor Blake Ruffton, Ned Dizzenscreech, and Doggy Dogbourne. The First Part: Experiment It was a sunny day at The Estate. Blake was lying in the grass, staring up at the sky, with his doodle, Fenwick. A breeze blew past, and the grass swayed with it. Fenwick rolled off the hill they were lying on and into the pond. Blake was bored. It was a foggy day in Donald's Dock. Ned was running down the streets, looking around by himself. A breeze blew past, and it carried the sea salt with it. Ned inhaled deeply, and he was immenesely satisfied. Ned loved the sea. It was a sunny day in Toontown Central. Dogbourne was walking aimlessly around the playground by himself, because most toons wouldn't be caught sad with him, looking aimlessly at everything. A breeze blew past, and knocked Dogbourne over. He fell down the stairs of the plaza and into the grass. Dogbourne was odd. After noticing that Fenwick was gone, (in, say, an hour) Blake decided he had had enough, and decided to go see what Ned was up to. He pulled his portable hole out of his pocket, laid it on the ground, and popped in. Ned was quite pleased to have company. As much as he loved the sea, it was getting kind of lonely. "Hi. What're you doing?" Ned turned to face Blake. "Nothing, really." "Well, let's go do something." Blake replied. "Beats walking around here or sitting at The Estate." "Can't argue with you there." Ned agreed. They started walking. In time, they came across what Blake pointed out to be a cog building. It was five stories tall. "That's peculiar." Remarked Blake. "I don't think there has ever been a cog building this tall in Donald's Dock before." "Can we go inside?" Ned asked. "Although you are not alone in wanting to go in there, there's no way we'll make it on our own." As they were pondering what to do, Dogbourne appeared right in front of them, knocking them into the elevator, and someone accidentally pushed the 'close elevator' button. There was no turning back now. The first thing Blake noticed was that there were no cogs on the first floor. "That doesn't usually happen." He informed Ned and Dogbourne. They continued to the next floor. What was strange about this floor was that the elevator was broken, and that there was a pathway on the sides of the center of the pathway between the elevators, heading towards the cubicles. "Well," declared Blake. "I would say our best move would be to climb up the cubicles until we reach the fourth floor. We'll just have to hope that the elevator there works." As they crossed over to the cubicles, Blake heard something. It reminded him slightly of when a water cooler fell in a Field Office. He looked around. There were no falling water coolers in sight. "Okay, guys." Blake addressed Dogbourne and Ned. "I need you to be really quiet. Hide under that desk. I don't think anyone works in that cubicle." Blake donned his cog disguise just in time to be tapped on the shoulder by a cog. He turned around to see a cog he had never seen before towering over him. It had the head of a Cold Caller, but the body of a Head Hunter. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF YOUR CUBICLE?!!?!? GET BACK TO WORK OR SO HELP ME I WILL THROW YOU OUT THAT WINDOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Y-yes sir." Blake stammered. The cog stomped off to yell at another cog. "You turned in your quarterly report a minute late! You're fired!!!" Blake decided to call it a Cold-Hearted Boss. "C'mon guys." Whispered Blake. "Let's go." "But what if that big cog catches you?" Ned protested. "He said he'll throw you out the window!" "That's a chance we'll have to take." Blake replied. They snuck to the hall and began climbing. Luckily for them, all the cogs were too busy working to notice them. They made it to the fourth floor without a hitch, and fortunately, the elevator was working. When they got to the fifth floor, Blake noticed something very strange. Firstly, there was a large control panel off to the side, similar to the ones in Field Offices. Secondly, there was a cog he had never seen anything like before. It had the mouth and hat of an Ambulance Chaser, but a Cold Caller face and crazy eyes Blake had never seen before. It had the body of a Double Talker, yet the right hand of what Blake thought might have been a Corporate Raider. Blake decided to call it an Abotmination. When it noticed Blake, Ned, and Dogbourne, it screeched and threw a small piece of metal at their feet. Before they had time to laugh at this wimpy attack, it unfolded many times and turned into quite an effective cage. The Abotmination turned to the control panel and screeched into it. The most ominous voice Blake had ever heard replied: "Affirmative. Instructions For Building Enheightenment Will Now Be Relayed To You." 'The Abotmination gave a short screech in response. '"Insert Your Masterkey Into The Keyhole On The Panel." It did. "Turn It Right, Then Left, Then Right." It did. "Blake, what's it doing?" Asked Ned. "I don't know." Replied Blake. "Grab The Handle On The Left Side Of The Panel And Pull To The Side." It did, and a panel flipped out. "Hey, guys." Dogbourne spoke for the first time since entering the building. "I'm gonna sing so loud that cog's gonna explode!" "Push Each Button On The Panel At Once" It did, and at the same time Dogbourne screamed, "I'M GOING AFTER RAILS ON A CRAZY TRAIN!!!!" Everything was grey. The Second Part: Revelation Blake looked around. All he could see was a vast expanse of grey. "Hey, guys?" He called out. There was no response. Blake checked his Street MAPS. For a second it said he was out of bounds, close to the fishing pond, and then it burned up in his hands. Blake decided to jump. He froze in mid-air. Suddenly he wasn't in a vast expanse of grey. He was in a vastly expansive grey city. The first thing Blake noticed about this city was the giant skyscraper. He could tell he was a way from it, but it was still the most visible thing there. The second thing was that he felt kind of... boring. Not sad, neccessarily, but certainly far from happy. The whole place was, for lack of a better word, coggy. It reminded him a little bit of Toontown Central, with the exception that it was very grey and ugly, and that every now and then a boxy-thing on wheels would go very quickly down the street, making a lot of noise and fumes. He also noticed that there was at least one cog in each boxy-thing. Luckily, he was in an alley, so none of them noticed him. Each boxy-thing reminded him a little bit of the automobiles at the Speedway, but these went slower, were usually bigger, were coggy, and, of course, carried cogs. Blake had an idea. He would throw a banana peel in the road, so that the next boxy-thing that came by would slip on it and... do something. Blake had no idea. When the next boxy-thing arrived, it slipped on the banana peel and crashed into a nearby building, destroying the cog inside and causing the building to collapse. Blake heard many other sounds from insided the building, and he figured that the cogs inside must have been crushed by falling debris. The boxy-thing was also on fire. Blake decided to call it a car, because of all the carnage it caused. Blake thought that maybe if he had a car, he would be able to find his brothers and get out of here. He decided the best way to get a car would be to put quicksand in the road, (to stop the car) then to run up, destroy the cog, and drive away. His plan worked. Once the car was stuck, he ran up and fought the cog. Upon closer inspection, he found this cog was nothing like any he had ever seen. It wasn't made out of different cogs, like the Abotmination, but appeared to have a different type altogether! For starters, it had a grey suit. It's head looked like a spoiler with two crazy (Abotmination, ''Blake thought) eyes, coupled with a large, fat body. The cog said, "The Dealer said this car was ''mine!" and attacked. Blake started off with a good ol' cream pie to the face. The cog retaliated with something Blake had never seen before. First, it started shaking a lot. Then, a bunch of smoke came out of the spoiler-mouth. The cog said, "You failed your smog check!" and Blake started choking on the smoke. Oh, lord, how it hurt! He couldn't breathe, couldn't speak, and he felt like it was tearing him up from the inside! He couldn't even do anything to attack the next round, so the cog used Evil Eye on him. What was horrible was that on top of the damage from Evil Eye, every round the smoke hurt him! After another round, the smog got a little bit better, so he managed to use a fire hose on the cog. It did the trick, and the smog seemed to clear up. He went over to inspect the cog. On it's left wrist, he found identification: Spoiled Brat Level 6 Automobot Serial No. AB-1 4587263 It dawned on Blake that he hadn't just found a new cog. He had found a new type of cog! He got in the car, and took off. The Third Part: Escape "Sir, the prisoners are ready to see you." Said a tall, thin automobot. "Good." Boomed a response. "Bring them in." "Yes, sir." Was the reply. The gargantuan elevator door was opened, and Ned and Dogbourne were brought in. Soon, Blake was speeding down back streets, in the general direction of the skyscraper. He didn't know where to go, but he figured it would be a good start. As he looked around, he saw what slightly resembled race tracks. How odd, thought Blakemake. This place sure does draw a lot of likenesses to the Speedway. The only difference was that these were all bland circles, and the racers did nothing but execute left turn after left turn after left turn, showing no sign of stopping. Eventually, he reached the skyscraper. He decided that it would be best to continue in stealth, and donned his cog disguise. Upon entering the building, he was greeted by a Name Dropper, working at what he assumed was some sort of reception desk. "Hi!" Said the Name Dropper. "Can I help you with anything?" "Um, who's the boss of this building?" Blake asked. The Name Dropper looked astonished. "W-why, that's the Dealer, Ken Cogasaki! Don't you know where you are? You're in the Cogsler Building, head of the Automobots!" Blake could not believe it. He thought maybe he would be able to find his brothers here, or maybe something to help him find them. "Sorry, I haven't been tuned in recently. What's the latest news?" He asked the Name Dropper. "Two toons have appeared in the Automobot Sector of Cog City! Ooh, it just gives you shivers, doesn't it? I sure hope they don't get in here!" Exclaimed the Name Dropper. "Yeah," Blake replied. "Me too." Blake got in an elevator, and headed for the top floor. "SO," 'Boomed an ominous voice. '"You Though You Could Just Destroy The Chairman's Experiment, Then Just Waltz Into Cog Nation All Willy-Nilly!?!?!?" 'Ned opened his mouth, but was too scared to actually say anything, so he just opened and closed it, looking quite a lot like a goldfish. '"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 'Screamed the Dealer. '"YOU'RE GOING TO BE SO SAD YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER DRAWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 'The Dealer rolled away from the toons' cage for a little bit. '"On Second Thought..." 'Said The Dealer, turning back to face the toons and manging to sound even scarier then when he was screaming. '"Maybe I Should Test One Of The Chairman's Other Experiments On You... Ha... Hahaha.... HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" 'Ned had no time to marvel at the cog's laughing. '"Guards," 'Called the Dealer. '"Take These Toons To The- ''DING!'' "Eh? Who Goes There?" 'demanded the Dealer. "I'm Jimmy Gearsprocket," Blake answered. "I understand you need these toons taken somewhere?" He had heard the end of the Dealer's speech as he neared the top floor. '"Ah, Yes... Here, Take The Toons To This Location,"' '''the Dealer said, handing Blake a piece of paper with an address written on it.' "If You Like, You Can Stay And Watch The Fun... As Long As You Don't Have Any Work To Do, Of Course."' "Of course," Blake responded. "Come along, ''toons. Blake spit out the word 'toons' for dramatic effect. "Well, Doggy," Ned gulped. "I guess this is it." "Hi, Blake." Doggy murmured. Ned sighed. He was about to die, and he didn't even have anyone to share his final moments with. "Shh, Doggy!" Blake whispered. They were almost at the elevator now. "You're going to blow my cover!" "Blake?!" Exclaim-whispered Ned. "Is it really you?" "Yes," answered Blake."but-" "DON'T WORRY, BLAKE! I WON'T LET THE COGS KNOW YOU'RE A TOON!" Dogbourne, evidently, was not good at staying out of trouble. "'WHAT?!?!?!? TOONS??!?!?! GUARDS!!! AFTER THEM!!!!" '"RUN!" Screamed Blake. The trio of toons ran, but there were only so many places they could run, and eventually, they came to the wall at the far end of the Dealer's office, dominated by three large windows. "Jump!" Yelled Blake. "But Blake-" Started Ned. "FRIGGIN' JUMP!" And catapulting themselves from the top floor of the Cogsler Building, (which, might I add, is one of the tallest buildings in Cog Nation, and certainly the tallest one in Cog York) they landed without harm, prolonging their capture, at least for a short while.(remember, nothing can kill a toon) They hit the ground running, and didn't bother trying to find a car they could use. They had to stick to back streets. To the tempo of their feet (or, in Blake's case, shoes) hitting the ground, Dogbourne began to sing. "The construction site..." murmured Blake. "Construction site... construction... Dogbourne, you're a genius!" "What?" Inquired Ned. "Ned, a cog building got us here, and a cog building will get us out! Well, sorta. Did you notice any of those boxy-things on wheels that looked kinda like karts?" "Oh, yeah." "Well, those things are possible of a stupid amounts of destruction. If we can get our hands on one, we can crash it into a building, creating a massive diversion. Then, we take another one and use it to get out of here!" Emerging from the alley they were hiding in, Blake threw a banana peel in the middle of the street, told the others to follow him, then went back the way they came. However, when he reached the end of the alley, he continued to head away from the Cogsler Building. Before too long, they heard a large crash, an explosion, and what sounded like some sort of structure falling. "That should keep 'em busy for a while." said Blake. Eventually, they reached what looked like Goofy's Speedway! Huzzah! But- what was this? Was that- no, it couldn't be. But- it was. There was a door leading into Goofy Speedway from Cog Nation! What could this mean? There was only one way to find out. "Alright, guys, we're not quite out of the woods yet. I think our final trial will be through that door. So get ready." And they charged the door. The Fourth Part: War It was horrible. There were massive TV screens, showing footage of the race tracks, and a door that read, 'TO COURTYARD; WARNING: DO NOT ENTER WITHOUT DISGUISE'. The Cogs had ready access to Toontown?!?! This was horrible! Before Blake had more time to observe his surroundings, an alarm sounded, and he has faced by two muscular, medium-height automobots on segways. Although the three toons were able to take the cogs out without much diffuculty, they did sustain some damages. Then, Blake noticed something moving. It was Goofy, but- no, it wasn't. It looked like Goofy, but it moved rather mechanically. It was a Robo-Goofy! The Robo-Goofy said, "Gawrsh!" Then it saw the toons. "Gawrsh! Gawrsh! Gawr-gaw-ga-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g!" It said, each 'g' raising in pitch until finally it shorted out. The toons heard banging on the door they had entered from. "Quick!" Exclaimed Blake. "That door won't stop the cogs for long; let's go!" They ran out into Goofy Speedway, and emerged from a hidden door in the wall of the city-area of the race tracks. "Quick!" called Ned. "Everyone, get to the playground! Trust us, you aren't safe here!" All the toons, including the ones in Goofy's Speedway, ran to the playground. "Ned, Dogbourne, get to the Estate!" "But, Blake-" argued Ned. "DO AS I SAY!" Yelled Blake. "I'm sorry. It's for your own good." Ned and Dogbourned pulled out their portable holes, and were gone. Blake ran into Flippy's office in Toon Hall. "Flippy! Flippy!" Called Blake. "Flippy, we need to prepare! Cogs are going to be storming Goofy's Speedway any minute now! There's no time to explain. Just get ready!" Soon, a small army of toons were standing in Goofy's Speedway, their gags aimed at the hidden door in the wall. The wall burst open with an explosion. Cogs stormed out, toons stormed in, and pies flew in every direction. It was all out war, but it looked like a battle the toons might be able to win, or at least contain. Epilogue Eventually, Goofy's Speedway was declared a War Zone, and only toons with 137+ laff were allowed in. Toons could fight (or, if they wished to survive) sneak their way into Cog Nation, make their way to the top floor of the Cogsler Building, and battle the Dealer. It has been rumored (and almost confirmed) that the real Goofy is trapped somewhere in the Cogsler building. Thanks to the efforts of Blake, Ned, and Dogbourne, Toons are now able to hit the cogs where it hurts; Cog Nation. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions by ThatPortalGuy